


And some that die deserve life

by DaintyCrow



Series: Everything is, isn't it? - Translations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe I Think, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Out of Character (or I think so), Sad, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Und die Tür wurde geöffnet und der Mann starrte ihn ungläubig an. Sah sich um, um zu sehen, ob dort noch jemand oder etwas anderes war, aber da war nichts. Da war nur er. (Eine kurze Geschichte über Tod)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And some that die deserve life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And some that die deserve life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125013) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Irgendwie tut mir das hier leid. Ich wollte eigentlich (und damit habe ich auch angefangen) einen kleinen, niedlichen, freundlichen OS über Tod schreiben, und ich weiß nicht, wie ich das immer hinbekomme, aber es passiert einfach, und … okay, genug davon. Ich entschuldige mich, und ich hoffe irgendwer mag es vielleicht trotzdem.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und der Mann starrte ihn ungläubig an. Sah sich um, um zu sehen, ob dort noch jemand oder etwas anderes war, aber da war nichts. Da war nur er. Nur der Tod. Der Tod, der kam um ihn zu töten. Denn das ist alles, was er ist. Er ist der Mörder. Gottes Sensenmann. Aber das ist er nicht!

Oder … vielleicht doch, vielleicht ist er das. Denn er **ist** der Tod. Und niemand fragt ihn jemals, was er denkt. Er ist immer der schlechte, immer der böse. Es war nicht so, als würde er es mögen Leute sterben zu sehen. Es war nach so vielen Jahren gewissermaßen einsam ohne jemanden. Aber Menschen waren nicht interessiert an solchen Dingen. Oder, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, **nichts** war interessiert an solchen Dingen. Er war nur derjenige, der ihnen ihre Liebsten nahm. Derjenige, der das Leben beendete. Es war nicht, als hätte er es sich ausgesucht. Er konnte nicht tun, was auch immer er wollte. Auch er bekam Anordnungen. Vielleicht nicht von Gott, nein, vielleicht sogar von sich selbst, weil er nicht einfach jeden töten konnte – das war in seinen Augen einfach nicht richtig. Aber Menschen schienen das zu vergessen. Schienen sich nicht darum zu kümmern, dass er eigentlich viel mehr Kreaturen töten konnte, es aber nicht tat. Schienen nicht zu bemerken, wie viel Gnade er zeigte.  
Und ja, manche die lebten verdienten zu sterben. Und manche die starben verdienten zu leben. Aber es lag nicht an ihm, nicht wahr?

Als also die Tür vor ihm geöffnet wurde, und der Mann ein wenig überfordert zu sein schien, begann er einfach nur zu lächeln. „Hallo Dean, ich bin hier um deine Seele einzusammeln.“


End file.
